


For The Good Days

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Chris, Depression hinted, Established Relationship, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, Top!Josh, Yaoi, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh had his fair share of bad days, but the good days made it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Good Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> I seriously can’t seem to stop writing these two. Especially when they’re safe and happy, because they deserve it. In other news, I may be doing a chapter story for them, soon. It will probably be updated alongside a Beetlejuice story I’ll be working on in October. Got to get to planning both. Anyways, here we go~

Living with Josh wasn’t always easy, but it came with it’s own set of perks. Having not wanted to stay home alone, the brunet had gone with him to class and spent the majority of his time passing silly notes with his lover; ones that Chris was happy to return. On the way home, they’d grabbed some Burger King, and Josh was finally polishing off what was left of his bacon cheeseburgers. Grinning triumphantly, he turned to look at his bespectacled boyfriend, who offered a genuine, happy smile. It broadened when the next song to come pouring from the speakers of his car was The Killing Moon by Echo and the Bunnymen.

Immediately, the elder dropped everything to sing along beside him, and it prompted him to join in. Every timem the other started to sing, he knew it was a good day, and both of them always lived for the Good Days. 

Reaching over and gently taking Josh’s hand, resting them both on the other’s thighs, and he delighted in the other’s thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. Something told him that things would be snuggly when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little vignette with these two post-canon, because I can. ouo I have too much fun with these. Expect more soon! 8D


End file.
